El Primer Premio
by Parsel
Summary: Hermione Granger siempre obtenía el primer puesto cuando de estudios se trataba, nadie la mejoraba. Así que, Draco Malfoy decide darle el primer premio, aunque no fuera el que Hermione esperaba. Lemmon.


Cuando amaneció y los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, Hermione ya supo que sería un mal día para ella. Comenzó con una lechuza llevándole una carta que no tenía nada escrito, nada más que un "sabelotodo insufrible". Obviamente supo que se debía a que el día anterior había sido alabada por varios profesores en un comunicado que se hizo en el almuerzo del Gran Comedor.

Las malas miradas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de sus compañeros, sobre todo los ojos que la perseguían como si fuesen agujas que la hincaban constantemente. Draco Malfoy la fulminaba con odio, y Hermione por un momento tuvo miedo de que éste buscara represalias.

Así que cuando la carta estuvo entre sus manos y sintió su cuerpo picar, supo que las venganzas estaban llegando. Aguantándose de gritar de frustración por no haber pensado en lanzarse un hechizo protector, sólo pudo mirar mientras los insectos la comenzaban a recorrer desde los brazos hasta las piernas.

"_Muy maduro de tu parte, Malfoy"_ pensó con rabia. Pero por otra parte, no por nada había leído tantos libros. Reconoció el maleficio, así como también el contrahechizo para quitarse esa plaga de encima.

Así que, su día había comenzado horriblemente. Otra vez. Desde que comenzó su sexto año había sido blanco de toda la rabia de Malfoy, pero no podía encontrar pruebas para inculparlo ante los profesores. Y aunque ella estuviera segura de que era él (porque no habían tantas coincidencias), tampoco podía irse con el cuento a sus amigos, pues conociéndolos ya se le estarían echando encima al rubio y ganándose así un gran castigo. Eso era lo que el slytherin estaba buscando, probablemente.

Así que Hermione se quedó callada. La primera vez había sido algo sencillo, un mero hechizo zancadillas que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. No habría sospechado nada si no hubiese sido por su mirada de suficiencia después, cuando la miró con las rodillas manchadas de barro.

Ya luego comenzó a ser un poco más obvio para ella, cuando después de cada felicitación de un profesor o cada vez que se sacaba una mejor nota que él (lo cual era todo el tiempo), algo le "sucedía".

Siendo sinceros, cada vez la situación la agobiaba más y más. Su paciencia estaba cerca de ser colmada, y eso era a lo que más miedo le tenía. A lo que podría llegar a hacer cuando se cansara.

—Hermione, ¡Hermione! Necesito ocupar el baño—la voz de Lavender la sobresaltó. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, antes de terminar de secarse y cambiarse rápidamente. Salió apurada del baño, mirándose brevemente al espejo antes de salir al pasillo. Ni siquiera se había peinado bien, pero no le importó.

Cuando se encontró a Harry y Ron en la Sala Común, los mismos estaban discutiendo cosas sinsentido para ella.

—No, Ron. El equipo de las Arpías ha perdido su toque desde la deserción de la buscadora—decía Harry, mortalmente serio.

—Pero Briney no es mala, solo está probando un nuevo estilo—replicaba Ron.

—¿Un nuevo estilo es hacer la Pirueta de Brum _al revés_, Ron?—Harry rodó los ojos, como si esa fuera la cosa más obvia del universo.

_Qué conversación más profunda_, pensó con sarcasmo, mientras los alcanzaba a medida que ellos salían de la Sala Común rumbo al Gran Comedor.

—Buenos días, chicos—saludó con una mueca.

Todavía sentía picazón por su cuerpo a causa de la maldición de _Malfoy. _

—Ey, Hermione. Hola –Harry la saludó con la mano, y Ron también hizo un gesto que supuso, significaba un "hola".

Como si nada, los tres se sentaron en el Gran Comedor a desayunar, Hermione inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Cuando su comida apareció, disimuladamente le lanzó algunos hechizos para ver que todo estuviera en orden, y sólo después de asegurarse de ello, comió.

Honestamente, ese Malfoy la estaba torturando. Sus tonterías de niños, todo sólo porque no podía soportar que una _sangre sucia _fuese mejor que él en algo. A ver si con eso se daba cuenta que no todo era la pureza de sangre.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, el mismo apareció por las puertas con su séquito de seguidores detrás de él. Como si fuese una especie de príncipe o algo así.

_Maldito cerdo arrogante_

Lo fulminó con la mirada, obteniendo solo una mirada de suficiencia y una sonrisa cínica como respuesta. Cosa que la hizo rabiar más. No se esforzaba para nada en esconder que él era quien la atosigaba.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Harry, mirándola preocupado. Ella solo asintió rígidamente

—Si, lo siento. Recordé que debo ir a buscar algo—musitó, levantándose bruscamente del asiento y saliendo de allí. Necesitaba un respiro. Urgentemente.

Se fue a esperar que comenzara su primera clase del día, Pociones. Se sentó dentro del aula todavía vacía, a esperar. Por la siguiente hora no hizo más que escribir en su libreta, el enojo y rabia fueron desapareciendo a medida que los minutos pasaban, hasta que sólo se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza agudo en la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Se sentía un poco mejor cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar al salón, así que no la afectó tanto ver a Malfoy llegar y sentarse unos asientos lejos de ella. Obviamente, no se sentó sin antes mirarla como diciendo "¿ves que puedo hacerte la vida miserable, asquerosa sangre sucia?".

Ron y Harry se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella, haciéndola sentir un poco más segura.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Ron, mirándola confundido.

—Sí, sólo necesitaba ir a buscar un libro—mintió, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, por donde recién había llegado el Profesor Snape.

—Es que te vi un poco rara, Hermione—susurró Ron, mirando también hacia el profesor.

—Has estado así desde hace bastante—acotó Harry también, mirándola. Cuestionándola. Él sabía. De alguna manera, sabía.

_Maldito Harry y su buena intuición_, pensó algo frustrada. Podía engañar a Ron, pero nunca a Harry.

—Potter, al parecer esta clase es demasiado baja para su… nivel intelectual. ¿Podría iluminarnos sobre lo que está diciéndole al oído a la Señorita Granger?—la voz de Snape sonaba burlona. Vio a Harry apretar los labios formando una línea firme, sus puños se apretaron y veía las ganas que Harry tenía de pelearle al profesor.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy reírse de ellos. Estúpido rubio mimado.

—No le estaba diciendo nada—respondió Harry altanero, sus ojos retadores. Hermione quería callarlo con un hechizo.

—Entonces, podrá responderme qué clase de poción es la Poción Revitalizante y cuáles son sus ingredientes y efectos—Snape alzó su oscura ceja en un gesto de burla.

—No lo sé, señor—respondió Harry. Los Slytherin comenzaron a lanzar risitas.

—Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y ya que la ineptitud de su compañero nos ha hecho perder tiempo, ¿alguien podría responder de forma breve?—los ojos oscuros de Snape recorrieron el salón.

Hermione alzó la mano, sabía la respuesta. Snape la ignoró. —¿Nadie de Gryffindor? Bueno, ¿Sr Malfoy?—el rubio sonrió con petulancia, contestando correctamente. –Bien, bien, 30 puntos para Slytherin—las serpientes vitorearon.

Harry, Hermione y Ron compartieron miradas amargas.

—Prepararán la poción en parejas de a dos, las indicaciones están en la página 245

—Hermione, ¿me ayudas a hacer la poción?—Neville se había acercado tímidamente a preguntárselo, y Hermione, mirándolos a sus amigos, se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa para ir a sentarse al lado de Neville.

En un principio la poción iba bien. Estaba adquiriendo el color requerido por el libro, pero de repente perdió el control. La llama debajo de su caldero se hizo más grande, quemándole la punta de los dedos. Maldijo entre dientes, intentando bajar las llamas, pero no alcanzó a conjurar el hechizo que se vio bañada en una poción viscosa y caliente.

Pudo ver unos ojos grises burlones antes de que la poción le tapara la vista.

Realmente sintió en ese momento que el párpado le palpitaba. No había elegido mejor momento para hacerle saltar la poción, pues estaba en el punto justo de viscosidad. El olor que emanaba era horrible, pero lo que peor la hacía sentir era la humillación.

Entonces, con las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos y sintiendo una furia inmensa, lo vio. Allí, con su estúpido pelo perfecto y su sonrisa de niño que nunca ha sufrido en la vida, la miraba con suficiencia. Con soberbia.

Sintiéndose muy valiente de repente, Hermione respiró hondo y lo miró con mucho enojo. Se sacó bruscamente la poción a medio terminar de su rostro y se acercó al rubio a grandes zancadas. Alzó su dedo y lo apuntó, aún sin decir ni media palabra.

—¿Qué pasó, Granger? Comadreja, vigila a tu novia que me quiere contaminar—dijo Malfoy, sus amigos lo apañaron con risas estúpidas. _Oh, se creía tan gracioso y sólo era un tonto_, pensó.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó abruptamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Pudo ver su incomodidad, y se sintió poderosa. —¿Por qué tienes que frustrarte tanto cuando alguien es mejor que tú? Tal vez, si dejaras de pedirle todo a tu padre, podrías conseguir las cosas por mérito propio y no sentirte tan insignifican…

—¡Suficiente! Señorita Granger, a la enfermería. Señor Malfoy, siéntese en su asiento. Y Potter y Weasley, hagan el favor de dejar de apuntar con sus varitas al señor Malfoy— Severus Snape los miró fijamente a todos, y entonces rugió— ¡Ahora! Y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor—frunciendo el ceño, les dio la espalda y se fue a recoger los viales de poción.

Hermione sólo lanzó una última mirada a Malfoy y se fue.

Después de una revisión de Madame Pomfrey, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a un aula vacía del tercer piso. Al llegar se sentó a respirar fuertemente, las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Ya estaba harta. Estaba cansada. No entendía el nivel de incomprensión e intolerancia que tenían ciertas personas, y dolía. Dolía horrorosamente que a pesar de sus intentos por encajar, no podía. Simplemente no podía ser como ellos, nunca lo sería.

Se miró sus manos, sus dedos. Sabía que había sangre corriendo por sus venas, al igual que en los demás. Sangre mágica, sangre roja como la de todos… como la de Malfoy.

Malfoy y sus amigos siempre la habían tratado mal, después de seis años en el colegio pensaba que podían ver que ella era igual que ellos y tal vez entonces, sólo ser algo más cordiales. Obviamente se equivocaba. Malfoy con el tiempo sólo se había puesto peor, más odioso y cruel.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el click de la puerta al abrirse, y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, antes de ver una cabellera rubia entrar. Pensó que estaba delirando cuando vio a Draco Malfoy parándose contra la puerta ahora cerrada, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Sus ojos grises la miraban de una forma extraña, y ella se sintió sumamente inquieta ante su escrutinio.

Él parecía satisfecho sobre algo, probablemente porque estuvo llorando y sufriendo debido a sus bromitas.

—¿Qué tanto estuviste escuchando?—espetó, desafiante. Él sólo sonrió y se acercó un poco, aún sin decir palabra alguna.

—Al fin se te puede encontrar sin el cara rajada y la comadreja—le sonrió burlista. –Es increíble cómo una simple sangre sucia se puede escapar tanto—alzó una ceja, despectivo.

—Oh, maldito desgraciado, cállate. Tú has sido desde el principio, no me has dejado en paz desde que comenzó el año y realmente estoy harta… ¡Harta!—explotó de repente, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas y calientes. Sus dedos hormigueaban por pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecto rostro y dañarlo. Dañarlo como él la dañaba a ella.

—Tsk, tsk—chasqueó la lengua, mirándola de manera reprobadora— lo que me has dicho hoy en clases ha estado muy mal, Granger—cuando menos se dio cuenta, le vio en sus manos su varita, que guardó en su túnica.

Hermione abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al darse cuenta que se hallaba en clara desventaja, y que si el rubio todo esos meses estuvo atosigándola, ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar si la tenía así?

—Devuélvela, Malfoy—estiró la mano y lo miró de la forma más autoritaria que pudo, aunque falló miserablemente, pues él sólo lanzó una risa. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o algo así? –Ya está, me voy—lo esquivó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Tiró el pomo, sintiéndose angustiada al ver que la puerta no abría. –Malfoy, esto no es gracioso— le recriminó.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con diversión. ¿Desde cuándo él era tan pacífico? La hacía recordar a las serpientes, tranquilas y evaluando siempre a su presa antes de saltarle a la yugular.

—Así que la leona está sacando las garras, ¿eh?—murmuró, acercándose a ella.

Ella retrocedió.

—Aléjate—musitó, sin poder desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Granger, Granger… no debes tener miedo, si hubiese querido hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho—prácticamente le ronroneó. Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

No le tenía miedo, ciertamente. Pero sí se sentía sumamente extrañada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?—espetó bruscamente, para demostrarle que no iba a ceder y creerle fácilmente. –Me has molestado todo este tiempo de miles de formas distintas, Malfoy, ¿esto es porque soy una sangre sucia, ah? ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que soy igual que tú, que mi magia es igual que la tuya y…?

Calló abruptamente cuando él se acercó peligrosamente a ella, su rostro muy cerca. Tan cerca, que sentía su aliento chocar su frente y nariz.

Nunca había notado lo alto que era en comparación a ella. Se sintió pequeña y vulnerable. La piel se le puso de gallina mientras sentía su mano posarse sobre su hombro y la otra alzarle el rostro por la barbilla. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio a los ojos. Unos ojos que parecían hambrientos, pero… ¿de qué?

—Oh, ¿no puedes dejar de ser sabelotodo un minuto?—le alzó una ceja y sonrió. El pecho de Hermione parecía que iba a reventar de una sensación que no podía comprender del todo bien, pues nunca había sentido algo similar. –No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado hacer que te despegaras un momento de tus amigos insufribles—su aliento olía a menta, su sonrisa era como la de los modelos de las revistas muggles. Sólo que más aristocrático.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Para qué querías que yo…?—no terminó la frase, sólo lo miró expectante. Tomó un poco de distancia de él, así podía pensar claramente.

Se sentía como en un sueño, pues la situación realmente parecía irreal.

—Oh, Granger, ¿acaso no es obvio? Porque no he podido sacarte de mi mente desde que te vi a principios de este año—sonrió de lado, y ella casi cae de rodillas en ese instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?—tragó saliva, sin estar segura de realmente querer escuchar una respuesta.

—Que me gustas, Granger, ¿o acaso necesitas que te lo dibuje?—rodó los ojos de una forma terriblemente odiosa, que la hizo despertar del ensueño en el que se encontraba.

—Oh, vete a la mierda Malfoy—frunció el ceño y lo empujó. –Déjame salir ahora—lo miró con enojo, ya cansándose del jueguito que él estaba jugando. Porque era evidente que ella no estaba jugando con él.

—Granger, sólo me haces desearte más cuando te pones así—él se acercó entonces por su espalda, tirando hacia un lado su mechón de cabello y besando suavemente la piel de su cuello. Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma gimiendo ante la sensación, su entrepierna sintiéndose extraña de repente.

—Suéltame, Malfoy—suplicó, tapándose la región de sus pechos cuando él quiso acariciarlos por sobre la ropa.

—¿Y si no quiero, qué? Aquí no hay nadie más que tú y yo, Granger… y me he encargado que siga así por una hora o dos—ronroneó en su oreja, mordiéndole suavemente y luego chupando. La sensación de su lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja la enloqueció, sobre todo cuando él la apretó de las caderas y apoyó su cuerpo al de ella.

Casi gritó cuando sintió la dureza de su entrepierna contra sus muslos, pero nada la preparó para la sensación de sus manos en sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente.

Hermione jamás se había sentido de la forma que se sentía en ese momento. En esos instantes, parecía que volaba entre nubes y sus pensamientos racionales se habían ido por completo. Muy en el fondo de su cabeza sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Pero la otra parte de su cabeza decía "al diablo, nunca más tendrás esta oportunidad". Y es que, Draco Malfoy era un chico muy guapo. Odioso y mimado, sí, pero muy guapo e inteligente.

Cerró brevemente los ojos cuando las manos del rubio desabrocharon su túnica, dejándola con su suéter del colegio y la falda. Lo sintió suspirar cuando sus manos tocaron sus piernas desnudas.

Hermione no sabía realmente cómo responder a esto.

—Granger, no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto—le susurró, dándola vuelta y besándola. Era un beso desesperado, rudo. Su lengua poseyó su boca de una manera dominante y caliente, y ella no pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso. Sus labios eran suaves y estaban calientes, se sentían tan demandantes sobre ella que no pudo hacer más que corresponderle con las mismas ganas, aunque no con la misma maestría que él demostraba.

Sólo se separaron un instante, pero al siguiente siguieron besándose. Él la alzó por las nalgas, y la sentó sobre uno de los pupitres. Hermione abrió las piernas instintivamente para sostenerse de él, pero no contaba con el hecho de que él empujaría entre ellas, haciéndola gritar de sorpresa y placer.

Sentir cómo su pelvis tocaba esa zona tan privada la hizo estremecerse.

—Granger, que buenas curvas te traes debajo de tanta tela—murmuró contra sus labios, sus manos aferrándola con saña.

Él le acarició las piernas, alzando su falda un poco y jugueteando con sus dedos, haciendo formas en su piel. Cuando se separó de sus labios él le sonrió con autosuficiencia, y entonces hizo una de las cosas que jamás olvidaría.

Bajó por su cuello, chupándolo suave pero firmemente, y le alzó el suéter, sacándoselo y dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales sólo estaban cubiertos por su sostén.

Sintió el rostro enrojecer y una urgencia por salir huyendo de allí, pero recordó que él tenía su varita aún y además, ella realmente quería esto. ¿Verdad?

Hizo caso omiso a todas las advertencias de su mente y sólo cerró los ojos, pues lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo realmente se sentía muy bien.

Draco Malfoy primero lamió la parte superior de sus pechos, y luego desprendió su sostén, para posteriormente hacerse con sus pezones de forma hambrienta. Gimió ante la sensación de su lengua lamiendo su pecho izquierdo. Primero lamió la piel, y luego cerró sus labios alrededor de su pezón y chupó.

Ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir observando cómo el rubio se deleitaba con su piel. Esa piel que jamás había estado al descubierto para nadie. Enrojeció ante el pensamiento de que su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, sangrepura de Slytherin, estaba viéndola desnuda y era el primer chico que la veía de esa manera.

Tan distraída estaba, que casi saltó cuando sintió su aliento chocar contra sus muslos, la cara del rubio dentro de su falda. Sintió cómo sus bragas eran bajadas por sus piernas, y el aliento cálido del slytherin le rozaba su zona íntima. Contuvo el aliento por mucho tiempo, y casi se desmaya cuando su lengua la rozó tentativamente.

_Oh, por dios, oh por dios… _Hermione realmente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y sentía que de repente iba a llorar al no saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

Los labios de chico se cerraron sobre su vagina, intentando abarcar más de lo que podía. Su lengua entró de forma invasiva a su interior, y ella realmente se sintió desfallecer en ese momento.

Sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente dentro de su cuerpo fue más de lo que pudo soportar, por lo que no le costó mucho al rubio hacer que, de un fuerte grito, ella llegara al orgasmo.

Se tapó la cara con su antebrazo al verlo salir de su falda, sus labios húmedos por lo que estaba haciendo. Miró para otro lado, muerta de la vergüenza que le provocaba haberse dejado llevar ante esta situación.

Poco a poco su cabeza se iba aclarando para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de cómo se encontraba ella ante él. Ante Draco Malfoy.

Al parecer él se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando, porque se acercó rápidamente a ella para volver a besarla, acallando así todos sus malos pensamientos.

_Oh, mierda_, pensó cuando lo vio abrirse la bragueta de sus pantalones… él tomó su mano entre las propias y la dirigió hacia su entrepierna. La sensación de tocar su miembro duro le borró todo rastro de raciocinio. Simplemente lo tocó un poco más, viendo la mancha de humedad de su bóxer, y se relamió inconscientemente los labios.

Quiso más, así que lo sacó de sus bóxers y lo vio. Por primera vez vio un pene, duro, grueso y húmedo. Era sumamente pálido y entre sus manos se sentía tan caliente, que ella quiso de inmediato saborearlo. Sólo que se dio cuenta que los planes de Malfoy eran otros, cuando él mismo tomó su pene con su mano y lo dirigió hacia debajo de su falda.

Lo observó embelesada, hasta que sintió como la punta tocaba suavemente su humedad.

Resbalaba con relativa facilidad, mientras él jugueteaba y lo rozaba por toda su vagina, húmeda y caliente. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero a la vez deseaba con ansias que él terminara con eso ya y simplemente… simplemente lo hiciera.

—Granger, ¿lo quieres?—le susurró el rubio, mirándola con deseo. Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro se veía ligeramente brilloso por el sudor. Se veía muy, muy excitado.

Hermione tragó saliva y lo miró mordiéndose los labios, muy avergonzada. Asintió, sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillosos por el miedo a lo inexplorado.

—Dilo, Granger. Di lo que quieres, pídelo—la miró demandante, su mano libre tomó uno de sus pechos y los apretó con determinación.

Ella se sintió morir en ese momento. No quería decírselo, quería que simplemente lo hiciera y ya.

Sintió que su pene presionaba su entrada y resbalaba un poco, pero el rubio inmediatamente lo alejó, ganándose un quejido de la gryffindor.

—Sí, sí lo quiero. Hazme el amor, Malfoy—dijo entonces, tapándose la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

—Oh, en eso te equivocas… te haré mía, Granger, te follaré con ganas—en ese momento ella no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente asintió ansiosa y lo miró expectante.

_Oh, ojalá hubiese pensado un poquito más en ese momento. _

Draco tomó sus caderas y la posicionó mejor, y entonces, sus manos tomaron sus piernas firmemente para abrirlas. Hermione gimió cuando él, tomando su miembro, lo puso en su entrada y empujó suavemente.

Primero Hermione no sintió nada más que placer, pero a medida que su miembro se abría paso dentro de ella, comenzó a sentir dolor, mucho dolor. Sus ojos lagrimearon y el entonces se enfundó por completo en ella, metiéndosela hasta el fondo.

Hermione gritó, y él entonces la miró a los ojos. Al darse cuenta de su dolor, la besó en los labios y se quedó quieto, esperando que el dolor de ella pasara.

Después de unos segundos la incomodidad se fue, y los besos del rubio volvieron a calentarla, ante lo cual él sonrió y comenzó a moverse.

Si ella debía describir lo que sintió en ese momento, realmente fallaría horriblemente porque se sentía en el paraíso.

El rubio empujó dentro de ella, una vez, dos veces, cinco veces… ella realmente no contó. Sólo sintió un placer enorme cuando él estalló dentro de ella y sintió su semen llenarla por completo.

Hermione se sintió tan relajada que podría haberse quedado dormida, si no hubiese sido por la risita del Slytherin, que la miraba desde arriba con burla.

La castaña sintió sus mejillas rojas cuando vio que entre sus piernas el semen se mezclaba con la sangre de su recién perdida virginidad, y el rubio sólo se cambiaba con parsimonia, para caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Le tiró entonces su varita al suelo y, mirándola con una expresión burlona, le escupió algo que le destrozó el que debería ser el mejor momento de una chica. —Felicidades, Granger, te has ganado el premio al mejor polvo del día—le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta, dejándola en el aula desnuda y destrozada.

Desde ese día, Hermione Granger juró vengarse de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
